The present invention relates to an apparatus for holding accessories and, more particularly, to an apparatus for securing a user's walking assist device, such as canes.
Walking assist devices are regularly used by individuals who need additional support when walking. These individuals may be older and simply need something to help steady them, injured, or have a handicap that requires the support of the assist device. While walking assist devices provide support to a user, they are cumbersome and can often get in the way when performing a task, such as grocery shopping.
Currently, there exists no convenient way to store a cane or other walking assist device safely on a common grocery cart. Many users of such items need to resort to putting the device into the cart, in which case the device protrudes at an angle, or falls through the bottom of the cart basket vertically. Also, with motorized riding carts, the user has no choice but to prop the device in their lap sideways, which is an injury risk to other pedestrians as well as themselves. Laying the device across the top of said carts is also a risk for the operator and pedestrians.
Accordingly, there is a need for a safe, effective solution to store a cane or similar walking assisting device securely to a common grocery cart or motorized carts of the same purpose.